Untamed
by WickedBreeze
Summary: Bra realizes that she is diferent than the other half saiyans within her friends and family due to the fact that she never trained when she was a kid. Now she decides to start training, which causes her to discover more about herself than she knew before


I used to be known as Miss Bad Ass, then I was Wicked Kitty and from my stories I like writing about Bra. I think she would have been great if she was a warrior and not how they portrayed her to be!

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBall Z, wish I did!

**Untamed**

Bra hasn't been feeling like herself for a while now. She has been feeling really withdrawn from her friends and family and even herself to be honest. She just feels like she is a totally different person, a stranger almost. The things that normally would make her happy in life weren't helping like they used to.

Even now, as she sat up in her room, knees drawn up to her chest with her arms wrapped around them she just stared down at the family party from her window sill. She just felt she couldn't connect with anyone. Almost like she was the outcast of the family which when she thought about it wasn't necessary untrue. Bra laid her head against her window sill and closed her eyes. She adores her family and they mean the world to her and she wouldn't change them for the world. But herself on the other hand...she would in a heartbeat.

Bra opened her eyes and stared down at the family party her mother had decided to throw trying to decided where she would be standing right now if she was down there. She saw her mother chatting happily with Chichi and Videl, the perfect house wives. What were they talking about you may ask? More than likely their husbands or recent updates in each others lives.

Bra narrowed her eyes slightly and humphed to herself. There is no way she could live their lives. Being on the side lines, waiting on their husbands. Being mothers and wives and thats it. Nothing else. Videl actually was a fighter but she give that up, like Chichi did. Now that might worked well for them but not Bra. She wanted to matter more than that. Her mother's life is at least a little more exciting she is a genius and is the co owner of a multi billion dollar company. Her eyes soften when she thought of Chichi. She respected that woman because she is strong and from stories Bra heard when ChiChi was younger she was a good fighter. Once Chichi got married she stopped training and fighting all together! Bra didn't understand why so one day when Chichi was over visiting her mom she asked.

Bra sat at the kitchen table having a cup of tea with her mother and Chichi. Bra had both her hands wrapped around her tea cup as she stared at Chichi and listened quietly.

"...so I told Goku if he wanted to leave to train with Vegeta then he had to help with the dishes."

Bulma chuckled, " I bet he love that!"

"Oh he acted like I was asking him to build me a new house and.."

" Chichi? Can I asked a question?" Bra asked quietly interruping Chichi.

Bulma and Chichi blinked at Bra as if they forgot she was there. "Sure dear, you can asked me anything."

"Chichi, why did you stop being a fighter. I heard you were good, one of the strongest. Why did you stop?"

Chichi thought for a moment then laughed. "Where did that come from, Bra?"

"I was just curious."

Chichi laughed again, " Well, I just thought being married to the strongest man alive there was no need for me to keep fighting. I wanted to be a good wife and a mother. A fighter's life style has no place for that. I do miss it sometimes and I do train occasionally. After all I did train Goten when he was young but I enjoy my life how it is."

Bra leaned forward in her chair," But don't you hate not being something more? Isn't it hard seeing your family leave to fight some evil guy and you have to stay behind? Didn't you want to do more, be more than a house wife?"

Bulma place her hand over Bra's." Honey, its rude to asked so much of Chichi. What she chose to do with her life is her business, its none..."

"Its okay, Bulma, I don't mind answering. She's curious and she makes a good point." Chichi took a sip of her tea and thought for a moment.

"There are times, Bra that I wish I was saiyan like you and could fight and protect my family. But I am not and though it was torture to watch my family leave to fight some horrible battle, knowing that they might not return, I could only wait and believe." Chichi reached out her hand accross the table towards Bra. Bra placed her hand in Chichi's and Chichi gave it a squeze.

" Now, being a house wife is what I wanted to do. It makes me happy to take care of my family and though it has times where it is hard, I wouldn't trade it for the world because that was what I was meant to be. It makes me, me. But just because I choose to be one doesn't mean I expect you or anyone else to be one." Bra blushed thinking of her and her crush, Goten. Chichi Offered Bra a small smile, " Bra just do what your heart tells you and do what makes you happy."

Bra thought for a moment then smiled at Chichi. " Thanks, Chichi. I will keep that in mind."

Bra stood up and gave her mother and Chichi a kiss on the check and walked away. She placed her hand over her heart and wondered, ' _What would make me happy_?'

That was a few weeks ago and Bra still wasn't a hundred percent sure what would make her happy. She didn't want to be known just as Bulma and Vegeta's daughter. She wanted people to know her name and respect her for it. But the only way people would respect her amoung her friends and family is if she was a warrior. She was already a genius from her mother's genes but she wanted to be more.

Bra sighed, shook herself from her thoughts and focus on the party below. Bra looked towards the noise that was coming from the yard and saw Pan chasing after a

laughing Goten who had apparently stolen her favorite bandana from Pan head.

"Uncle Goten, give that back now!" Pan yelled after Goten.

Goten just laughed over his shoulder at his niece and playfully said, "You

have to caught me first, slow poke!" Bra smiled softly to herself at Goten's playfulness.

She spotted her brother by the buffet table where he was helping himself to drink while talking to Gohan and Goku. Well he was talking more to Gohan

since Goku had his mouth too full to really participate in the conversation.

"Trunks, how is work going for you?" asked Gohan while glancing over at his father raising an eyebrow. "Dad, please chew your food or you'll end up

choking yourself."

Goku swallowed his food and smiled at his eldest son, "Sorry, Gohan, I just loved your mom's cooking I can't help myself!"

Gohan smiled at his dad, "I know, Dad. Sorry about that Trunks."

Trunks laughed slightly, " It's cool, Gohan. Your dad was starting to scared me a little. Work is going well, the usually making investments and such.

How about you?"

Bra sniffed smugly at what her brother said. If only people knew that she had been helping her brother with the Capule Corp investments and the

overall business of it. She loved her brother and he was very intelligent but he had no disculpe. He just couldn't bucket down and concentrate on his work. His favorite past time is skipping work and driving the employees crazy. Luckly she was in the building that day so the employees came to her to take over for her brother.

Lately, Trunks and herself have been handling the business together and in all honesty they made a great team. Usually she is able to keep her brother focus so he doesn't stink out the window. Of course, this is all under her mother's nose. The one time Bra had brought up helping her brother run the family business her mother was against it.

At the time Bra didn't want to argue with her mother, instead she will just wait patiently after making her improvements on the buiness. She enjoys having the responsibility and she knows her help makes her brother happy. Evenually she will tell Bulma but only after showing her she is able to handled it. '_I am my mother's child and I definitely have the same or not more intelligence than my brother_!' Bra thought in frustration. Bra pushed herself away from the window and began to pace her room.

Bra hated feeling like she didn't belong anywhere. She wanted to be able to help if there was a threat place on her home and towards her family. She wanted to have that abilitly to help others and it would be great to feel wanted and needed. She didn't like feeling like she is helpless or insufficient. She was her father's daughter and she wasn't afraid to prove it. Bra sighed and walked back to the window, crossing her arms and leaned against the wall.

She spotted her father standing against a tree not too far from the party with his eyes closed, arms crossed. Her father didn't enjoy these gatherings anymore than she did. She smiled to herself. She really did adore her father. He understood her a lot more than anyone else did. He knew she hated being her mother's Barbie doll and being refered to as Bulma's clone. She honestly believe she had more of her father in her than her mom. So when she recently went to her father and asked if he could train her, he agreed.

When she started training with her father she was advanced due to the fact she had been secretly training herself for a year now. It wasn't that difficult since she had been watching her family trained ever since she was a little girl. She had most of her father's technique perfected by the time she asked her father for help. Her goal was to go as far as she could in power and the first step would be to become a super saiyan. And there laids her problem. She has been trying for weeks and still she was unable to. Everyone was supported of her and told her it takes time, to be patient. She was growing tired of waiting. It would be nice to be recogized as a warrior rather than a air headed teenager. Maybe she would have more in common with people including her friend, Pan.

At that moment, Bra heard her name coming from Pan who was now tying her bandana back around her head.

"Hey Trunks, where's Bra? Wasn't she supposed to be here by now?" Trunks who was now standing and talking with Goten stopped his conversation and turned to Pan. Trunks rolled his eyes.

"Yeah she was but she is probably painting her nails or changing her outfit for the tenth time or trying to find the perfect shoes to match her outfit. Something like that,'' he laughed. Goten soon joined him.

"Yeah that sounds like your sister," Goten claimed. Bra eyes narrowed, as a deep frowned appeared on her flawless. She ignored the fact that her secret crush had agreed with her brother's untrue and stupid statements but maybe Pan will defended her. Pan laughed and waved her hand in a careless manner. "Yeah, you're probably right and I would go check on her but I don't want to get caught in a fashion conversation!"

Bra's heart sink. Her friend even thought that about her even after Bra educated Pan on her feelings behind wanted to train and wanted to show people she wasn't the person they thought she was. Pan said she understood!

She was half saiyan and a saiyan princess! It was in her blood to fight and she was the only half blooded saiyan who wasn't a warrior, making her think that was the cause of her strange feelings. Her

father said that it was best that she wanted to trained due to the fact that if she had an emotional outbreak, causing her to be unable to control her power she could hurt

herself or someone else. That was the perfect reason that pushed her mother over the edge and got her to agree to the training.

The more Bra thought about her friend's views of her the more her anger started to build. '_How dare they think that about me! They have no idea! What's it's like to need to prove yourself to people!' _

There was that feeling again, that horrible feeling that threatens to consume her body, she felt like it would break her. It made her skin feel like it was crawling, almost burning like electrectily. It made her restless and she wanted to get that energy out. She kept hearing that deep pursing heart beat in her head, almost like her head was going to explore. It was like a ticking clock, counting away the time before her sanity leaves her. It was times like this where she wasn't sure she could control herself, it scared her a little, she was getting better at controling it but sometimes she felt it might not be enough.

Bra closed her eyes tight taking a couple deep breaths as she felt her power level start to rise. '_Relax, Bra, relax_.' She really needed to learn to keep her temper in check. She was struggling so much lately to make sure she didn't let her emotions get the best of her. Her father warned her about her power during their last training session.

Vegeta stood before her as she was in a push up position on the floor. She was trying to get up but the training session they just had had tired her out. Her body hurt as well as her pride. She had made such stupid mistakes! '_What an idiot, how could I been that cocky to attack my father head on_!' Bra growled angrily at herself. She tried to get back up but her body wouldn't allow her. Tears filled her vision in frustrated. She could do this, don't show weakness, get back up! She arms and legs shook from her trying to push herself up. The fact her father was standing above her didn't help in her frustration.

There was silence in the chamber except for Bra's hard breathing and grunts. She wouldn't give up, she was show her father that she deserves to train with him, that she was a saiyan warrior, and was not weak. Her

father's strong voice filled the chamber after another strainuious moment of her trying to pull herself up. "Girl, there is no point in you getting up, you will be nothing for me to spar with in your condition. Spare me my

precious time and get out so I can train properly!"

Her father's words stung and she didn't bother fighting the tears that dripped from her eyes from hitting the floor. "Please, Father, I can go longer. I can get up, just give me a moment and I can continue." She said her voice stained and tired. Vegeta humpted and walked over to his daughters prone body still in the push up position from trying to get up. He placed his foot on her back and pushed her back down to the floor. Bra groaned painfully as her body hit the floor again.

Vegeta snarled, " I don't care if it hurts and either would your enemies! You are weak, girl, and you should stay on the dirty floor where the weak and flith belong!"

Bra cried out as her father's statement echoed throughout the gravity chamber. No, no, no she didn't want her father to think of her like that. She was use to people glancing over her not really seeing her because of the fact that she wasn't a known genius like her mother and she wasn't a warrior like her brother and father. What the hell was she?

She wanted to be accepted as a warrior because it was apart of her. But if her father didn't think she could do it what was the point? What was the point! Bra screamed as she felt something in her body snapped.

All she saw is red and she felt her beaten body power back up with a power she didn't know she had. Her power burned her body as it was trying to get out causing her to scream. She used her power to push herself up from the floor as her father jumped from her body flying to the other side of the chamber. He stared at her with wide eyes and a shocked expression.

The wind her power was creating ripe her hair from the tight bundle where it rested on her head causing it to blow her long hair in every direction. Vegeta watched as his daughter's normally blue eyes bleed into a

light blue almost white with no pupel as she kept screaming. The chamber shook with the awesome power as some panels flew from the walls.

"Bra, stopped!" yelled Vegeta as he realized that her power level kept increasing, her power was reaching its max and if she didn't stop she would destroy her body. She wasn't trained to handle this much power! "Listen to me, you must calm down before you destroy yourself!"*

"I will prove myself, I do have the power and I will do this!" Bra cried as pain engulf her body. Bra fell to her knees as the power kept flowing from her body. _'It's too much, I can't handle this much, but I can't stop_. _How_ _do I stop it_!' thought Bra.

Bra looked towards her father, her body shaking in pain. She felt like something was trying to burst itself from inside her, making her wrapped her

arms around her body.

"Daddy, help me, I can't stop it." Cried Bra.

Vegata stared in horror at his daughter. He couldn't explain what's happening to his child. He remembered when Gohan was a boy he had powerful outbursts that happened first with Raddis and then with himself and Freiza but it was only a moment. This was something different.

Vegeta powered up to super saiyan 4 and flew over to his daughter. Her power kept pushing him back but he fought his way to knee down with his daughter. Staring into her unfamiliar eyes he said in a calm voice, "You must calm down, you allowed your emotions to get too involved. You must relax your body so it no longer believe you are in danger."

Tears fell from her eyes, " I don't think I can, Daddy." Vegeta wrapped his arms around his terrified daughter and pulled her to his chest, her power burned his skin but Vegeta held tight. He slowly started to rock her back and forth speaking calm words to her as he seen his mate do with her when she is upset or what he used to do on rare occasion when Bra was a child. Bra whimpered softly against his chest and closed her eyes. After a few moments, Bra started to power down. After a few more moments, Bra was completely powered down and fell limp against her father. Vegeta sat there holding his daughter's unconscious body trying to make sense of what happened. What power she possess, how had he had no idea about this daughter's potential. He never should have agreed with his wife about not training her when she was a toddler. He picked up his daughter, cradling her close to his chest and walked her to the house. His mate was going to be furious.

"Vegeta, what were you thinking! You told me you would go easier on her than you did Trunks!" yelled Bulma as she bandaged her daughter's injuries. She was so concerned about Bra's condition that she sent Trunks to corin's tower to receive a senu bean to heal her faster.

Bra winced opening her eyes slightly, "Mom, don't yell at him. He was helping me to advanced, it's my fault I freaked out."

Bulma's eyes soften, "I'm sorry, sweetie, I wasn't prepared seeing you in this condition. I am used to seeing your brother and father but not you. I am still not sure why you want to do this, Bra," said Bulma.

"Mom, why is it so hard to understand. I am half saiyan and its in my blood to fight. Dad understands," said Bra.

Bulma sighed, "I know, honey. It's hard for me to realized that not only could my mate and son get hurt but now also my baby girl. But at least I know that you have the best from both your parents. My brains and your father's strength and," Bulma glanced over at Vegeta who was on the other side of Bra's bed and smiled, " I know your father will never let anything happen to you so I really shouldn't worry."

Bulma gave her daughter's hand a light squeezed before walking towards the door. " Now let me go see what's keeping your brother with that senu bean."

Once her mother left, Bra closed her eyes relishing the silence, forgetting her father was still in the room until he moved to her bed side. He stared down at her for a moment before turning around to stared out the window giving Bra his back. Bra waited a few moments to see if her father would say anything. When the silence was the only thing to answer her, Bra decided to

break the silence.

"Daddy, once I get the senu bean we can start training again. I know I freaked out but I will be better and will control my emotions better, I prom…"

"Bra, that's all the training we will be doing today," said Vegeta still staring out the window.

Bra eyes widen slightly. Did this mean no more training session ever?

Vegeta turned and walked to her bed side, " We will continue only after you are completely healed."

"Child, you need to be cautious when it comes to your power. There is a great deal of it, I have felt it grow as our training sessions have

continued but I warn you. I have never encountered a saiyan who hasn't trained from the moment they could walk. It was unheard of on my planet. If

you try to unleash your power before your body is prepared for it, you will destroy yourself. "

Bra tiredly stared up at her father, "I don't know what came over me, I couldn't stop and I couldn't control it. I was so scared, Daddy." Bra whispered as she reached for his hand. Vegeta didn't object to Bra griping

his hand and holding it as tight as her broken body would allow her. Vegeta leaned closer to his daughter's bed and place his hand on the side of her face using his thump to wipe away her tears.

Vegeta whispered softy, "I won't let that happen again, Bra. I shouldn't have pushed you so hard so fast. I won't talk to you like that again"

Bra stared up at her father with wide eyes with a small smile on her lips, "I'm not scared of what you did, Daddy. I know you didn't mean it and I know you were just pushing me to do better. I want you to do that and I know you did it because you saw potential in me."

Vegeta stared questionly at his daughter, "Then why were you scared?"

Bra stared out the window next to the bed and her eyes become slightly unfocus. Her lip quivered just slightly to where Vegeta almost didn't caught

it. Bra slowly turned back to face her father. She whispered, " I could hear you telling me to stop and I knew I should stop. I wasn't really sure how to but even if I did I don't think I would of stopped. I didn't want to, the power feel so good and the look on your face of fear and shock I enjoyed it even though I felt my body breaking." Bra paused, taking a deep breath. "Is there something wrong with me?"*

Vegeta took a moment to answer because he knew exactly what that feeling was that Bra was feeling. It's the same feeling that he himself and even Goku feels when battle begins. It's a feelings that most saiyans experience and that's what makes them such extreme warriors. Though Goku and himself have turned that feeling more into a motivation to protect the people they care about but its still there. Vegeta didn't know why his daughter who is only half saiyan is experiencing this while the other half children including his son didn't have that same thirst. Maybe it could have something to do with Bra being female?

And she also has royal blood in her and it's been decades since there was a saiyan princess and from the history he remembers of his people the saiyan princess was a force to be reckoned with.

Vegeta stared at his daughter, thinking. " No Bra, there is nothing wrong. Your outburst is partly my fault, I should have started training you long ago. You did well, rest now."

Bra smiled at her father before closing her eyes. She was so tired. It didn't take long for her to fall into a deep sleep.

Bra smiled at the memory. She loved her father and knew he loved her. She was so glad her father was there when she needed him but then he always is. Bra looked back out her window and saw many faces looking back at her, including her fathers. Bra eyes widen with the attention before realizing that it must of been her power level spiking that drew their attention. Bra smiled apologetically and waved, mouthing sorry. The saiyans staring back at her slowly turned back to their conversation and Bra locked eyes with her father. Vegeta's hard eyes stared back at her and Bra smiled at him. She nodded her head at him, telling him she's okay. He slowly nodded his head back before heading towards the buffet table where her mother was.

"Bra, honey! Now that you got everyone's attention, will you come back please?" Bra looked down and saw her mother staring up at her. Bra sighed and thought, '_Here I come.'_


End file.
